


Don't Touch That!

by justthehiddles



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: As a botanist for MONARCH, you can spy potentially deadly vegetation a mile away.  Unfortunately, James Conrad cannot.  And the thinly veiled sexual tension between the two of you is about to explode.
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Don't Touch That!

“It’s a scientific expedition. We need a botanist.” you muttered to yourself. “It’ll be fun. On Skull Island.”

“Are you going to mutter like that the entire time?” Conrad snapped as the two of you waded through knee deep swamp muck.

“Is that going to be a problem?” you snapped back. Conrad’s brusque attitude and demeanor rubbed you the wrong way.

“I would prefer to not attract the attention of every single creature on this god-forsaken place, thank you very much.” The condescending tone set your teeth on edge.

“Could you not speak to me like a fucking child?”

“Could you not act like one?”

There were only two things keeping you from killing James Conrad. One, and you loathed to admit it, he was damn good at keeping the two of you alive on this horror funhouse of an island. And two, the view of his delicious rear end in those tight wet jeans.

“I’m so glad of all the people to get separate from the group with, it was you.” Your voice dripped with sarcasm.

James whipped to face you. He held the machete out and within inches of your face. “You should be glad. My expertise and training is the only thing keeping us alive!”

You bent forward, getting into James’s face. “Well, I would hate for you to get a swell head!” You huffed past him.

James chuckled as you stumbled through the water and onto the shore. His eyes traveled along your body, taking full account of how your shirt clung to your curves. He licked his lips, losing himself in thought for a moment.

“Are you coming or are you just going to stare at my ass all day?”

James blushed and started walking again. He swatted your behind as he strutted by.

“But it is such a nice ass. And a smart one, too.” He winked at you before taking off into the jungle hoping to meet up with the rest of the expedition team.

You stomped in exasperation before readjusting your bag and hurrying to catch up.

-

Several hours and many curse words later, James leaned against a tree.

“Why are we stopping?” you whined, even though every bone in your body ached and every muscle screamed in agony. “We need to catch up with the rest of the group.”

“It will be dark soon. No sense in carrying on in the dark just to get eaten by some creature.” James smirked at you. “Didn’t they teach that in your fancy science class at Berkeley?”

You rolled your eyes. “At least I am educated. You’re nothing more than a glorified Boy Scout. A man with a compass and an oversized Swiss Army knife!”

Conrad’s nostrils flared, and he threw his sack to the ground and stomped within the inches of your face.

“Men died today! Good men! All thanks to your precious MONARCH organization!”

You took a step backwards and blinked.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” your voice softened. “It’s just that I’m exhausted and everything hurts. And what was that back there that attacked us? A giant gorilla?! I may have spoken out of turn.”

James’s posture relaxed and his eyes turned concerned. “I don’t know what is going on either.” He grabbed your arm and squeezed. “But if you’re tired and sore, all the more reason to stop for the night.”

You smiled and nodded. “I guess you’re right.”

He slapped your shoulder before turning back to his pack. “I’ll clear a camp and why don’t you see if there is anything burnable around here.”

You unloaded your own pack to fetch a hatchet and headed into the thick leaves.

“Don’t go too far!” Conrad yelled after you.

You found a fell tree not too far away and cut several branches off. Returning to camp, you dropped the branches as you saw Conrad reaching for a deep purple and pink flower. Its petals curled away from bright yellow stamen like a prehistoric lily.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” you screamed too late, rushing at Conrad to push his hand away.

The flower released an enormous cloud of a fine yellow green dust. The cloud enveloped both of your heads, causing sneezing and coughing before dissipating into the air.

“You idiot! Never touch a strange plant until you examine it!” You smacked his shoulder. “Or didn’t they teach you that in the SAS?” you sneered.

James mock laughed at you. “Hilarious. Tell me, Miss Fancy Botanist, are we going to die?”

You stuck your tongue out and leaned in closer. Sweat formed on your brow and your body seemed to be heating up from within. You wiped your face and blamed the jungle climate. The flower was already wilting. That cloud of dust was the plant’s last line of defense before dying off.

“Doubtful. Although it would serve you right. Worst case scenario is most likely nausea or a rash.” You glanced up at Conrad. His face flushed red. “Are you all right?” You placed the back of your hand on his forehead. “You are burning up.”

Conrad twisted his head to bring his lips against your wrist. His lips were fire on your skin and all the moisture from your mouth traveled straight to your core. You licked your lips.

“You are as well.” his voice sounded like silk and velvet. All you could think in that moment is why is it so hot and why were you still wearing clothes?

James seemed to have similar thoughts as he tugged on the front of his shirt. The sweat caused the thin shirt to cling to every inch of his muscled torso. And muscled it was. Your fingers itched to pull those jeans down and see if your suspicions were true.

Conrad hunched over, the blue of his eyes almost completely obscured by his pupils. He glared at you like a lion glares at his prey.

“Why are staring at me like that?” you questioned, not wanting him to stop. In fact, you moved closer.

“Like what?” He licked his lips as he gazed down at you, the top buttons undone to give him a delightful view of your decolletage.

“Like a predator… stalking its prey.” The two of you were close enough that you reach out to touch Conrad’s chest. So you did. He exhaled.

“I could just devour you.” He stepped so that his hips pressed against you. His cock making its presence known, straining against those impossible tight jeans. “I bet you are delicious.”

You rose on your toes to kiss his lips when reality hit. You turned away right as James puckered his lips.

“Shit… shit. Shit. SHIT!” you cursed and muttered, pacing back and forth. Conrad reached to grab you, but you turned away just out of his grasp.

“Care to share?” The heat inside of him turning to anger.

“Sex pollen.” you breathed, flopping to the ground where Conrad laid out a tarp.

“I beg your pardon?” Conrad sat down next to you, his leg hot against yours.

“Some plants as a defense mechanism emit strong pheromones into air. They will often lower the inhibitions and stimulate the pleasure centers in the brain.”

You were panting, the heat was unbearable, and you undid as many buttons on your shirt as you dare. Your bra on display. Conrad unbuckled his holster and slipped it off his shoulders, placing it within reach.

“In other words…” Conrad quirked an eyebrow as his gaze traveled to your chest, which threatened to pop loose at any moment.

“The animal is too busy humping whatever it can to bother with the plant.”

Conrad sighed and chuckled. “And that green cloud was this ‘sex pollen’? Classic. The two of us are experiencing the effects.”

“I’m not fucking you if that is the question!” you protested as you flapped the sides of your shirt.

“I’ve seen how you ogled me in the swamp.” Conrad twisted his body to press against you. His fingers ran along the length of your arm. “You can’t tell me you don’t find me physically attractive.”

You squirmed in place. “It is hard to miss your ass. Tell me, can you bounce a quarter off of it?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Conrad caught your chin between his thumb and index finger to tug you into a passionate kiss.

As his teeth nipped at your lips, the fire in belly only grew. And arousal continued to pool at your core.

“Conrad.” you whispered against his lips as your hands slipped underneath his sweat-soaked shirt. The muscles flexed under your touch. “This is a bad idea.”

“Probably, but since we have we ever been in the business of good ideas?” He pushed your shirt off your shoulders. You pulled at his shirt and Conrad grabbed the shirt at the scruff of his neck, revealing his taut and tan torso.

“Fuck me.” you hissed under your breath a little too loud.

Conrad chuckled as his fingers fumbled with your bra hooks. “My thoughts exactly.”

Your bra fell away, joining the growing pile of clothing on the ground. Conrad latched onto one of your nipples, sucking hard.

“Fuck!” you arched your back to meet his mouth. Your legs wrapped around his thighs, pulling him into you.

Without comment, he moved to your other nipple, repeating. You bucked into him and reached for his jeans but couldn’t undo the buttons.

Conrad released your nipple with a pop and stood up on his knees. He undid his belt before unzipping his pants and shimmying them down along with his underwear. You fumbled with your own pants, yanking and tugging them along with your panties. You needed Conrad and needed him now.

Conrad nudged your legs open with his shoulders. He laved wet, sloppy open mouth kisses along your thigh He ripped your pants off the rest of the way to provide unfettered access to your folds. His nose nudged along you, before licking a fat stripe up your folds and sucking on your clit.

“Shit!” you screamed, flattening your hands against the grounds.

“I was right. You are delicious.” Conrad teased.

“Less talking.” you moaned. Conrad ducked his head back between your legs and returned to licking you with vigor. The coil inside you twisted tighter and tighter. When he plunged two fingers inside of you, you came undone, gushing upon James’s mouth.

“AHHH!” you screamed as he twisted and curled his fingers inside you. He continued to lick and suck against you like a man possessed until you pulled him upward.

Your lips crashed against his, tasting you on his glistening lips. With your hips, you twisted Conrad to lie flat on his back. You straddled his torso.

“My turn.” you smirked.

Conrad’s eyes widened while you kissed a trail down his chest, slithering your body downward. Your tongue dragged along his Adonis belt and your teeth nipped along the bone and curve, earning you moans from Conrad’s mouth.

“More.” he grunted, his fingers lacing through your hair.

You chuckled against his body, kissing along his treasure trail, breath hot on his skin. His cock weeping pre-cum, the tip and shaft all colors of aroused. With the flat of your tongue, you licked the underside. Conrad’s cock jumped.

“Fuck.” he hissed. “Stop teasing, darling.”

“Yes, sir.” You mock saluted before wrapping your lips around him. He had to resist the urge to buck into your warm mouth.

You hollowed cheeks, sliding down as far as you dare along his shaft. Using your hand to make up the difference, you sucked and licked along Conrad. His fingernails dug into your scalp, but you didn’t care. The pleasure was the only thing that mattered. Your own arousal growing as James moaned and squirmed underneath you.

“I’m close.” he whispered.

You swirled your tongue around him and his balls tightened as he came in your mouth. You swallowed every drop as though your life depended on it. When you pulled off of him, a trail of saliva connected your lips to Conrad’s still hard cock.

“I need more, Conrad.” you pleaded. Your pussy ached for his cock.

He pulled you up towards him by the shoulders. “Call me James.”

You lined yourself on him and impaled on his cock.

“Jesus Christ, James!” you yelled, flattening your hands against his chest for balance.

“So wet. So ready. Ride me, love.” James gripped his hips, lifting you up and down.

You bucked your hips against Conrad, riding his cock with a fervor. Your hips twisted so his cock hit all the sweet spots inside. James’s hand moved to swipe his thumb along your clit, while the other groped your breast, pinching the nipple.

“Yes, James. Please…” Your orgasm so close.

“Come for me. I want you to squeeze my cock.” You tipped over and arched your back as you came. As you clenched around Conrad, he bucked into you, coming once again.

You collapsed on his chest before rolling to his side. Although you were exhausted, you still craved more. Conrad felt the same. His muscular arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you onto all fours.

“I need more.” he growled in your ear, before burying himself into you again.

His fingers bruised your hips as he rutted into you. This was not making love or anything sentimental. This was pure animalistic fucking. Nothing more than two people chasing pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the dark jungle.

You fluttered against Conrad and he pulled you up to press against his sweat glistened chest by your hair. He panted against the shell of your ear.

“I am insatiable, darling. You are exquisite.” He cooed as the two of you came together this time. You saw stars.

You leaned back against him for support. He didn’t pull out and his cock twitched inside you. You clenched in response.

“Give me a moment to catch my breath.” You huffed, willing your heartbeat to slow down. “And then I want my hands on that glorious ass of yours.

Conrad chuckled as he lowered you to the tarp.

-

After hours and many more orgasms, the two of you collapsed in exhaustion. A tangle of naked limbs, sweat, and sex. The next morning, you groaned as you attempted to sit up. James’s body flexed as you failed to push his heavy body off of you.

“James.” you called in a small voice. He groaned in his sleep, his hand gripping your left breast like a vise.

You pushed the heel of your hand into his shoulder. “James!” you hissed, more urgent this time. “I can’t move.”

His long eyelashes fluttered as his eyes opened. He blinked while adjusting the morning jungle light.

“Huh, what?” He winced as he extricated his legs from yours and rolled onto the tarp next to you. “Why do I feel like a tank hit me?”

“Think how I feel.” you moaned, cracking your neck as you sat up. “You fuck like a jackhammer.”

“I have heard no complaints before.” He smiled a killer smile.

You leaned back to take in all of him. “And I thought your head couldn’t get any bigger. Yet here we are.”

Conrad shot to sitting. “Listen here, when we get out of here…” his voice trailed off.

The leaves rustled, and you overheard a branch breaking, Conrad threw your clothes in your face.

“Get dressed now.”

You didn’t stop to make a smartass remark after seeing Conrad’s face. He threw on his pants and shirt before drawing the firearm from the discarded holster. Your eyes widened as the leaves shook several yards away from the clearing.

“Hey, we thought you two were goners.” Cole yelled as him and Mills burst through the vegetation.

Your shoulders relaxed and Conrad holstered his weapons. “Glad it was you. How did you find us?”

Cole shrugged his shoulders. “Just dumb luck, I guess. Let’s head out. You didn’t run into any trouble, did you?”

Conrad’s eyes darted to you and you narrowed your eyes. “No more than to be expected. Help us pack up and we’ll be on our way.”

As Cole rolled up the tarp, Mills wandered to the edge of camp.

“Hey what is this?” His hand reached for a purple and pink flower.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” You and Conrad bellowed at the same time.

Mills stumbled backwards as a cloud of green dust emitted from the flower, narrowly missing him.

“What the hell was that?”

Now it was your turn to glare at Conrad.

“Poison.” you deadpanned. “Best to stay away.”

“I should say so.”

Cole tucked the tarp in the rucksack. “That’s the last of it. Come on, Mills.” He nodded at you and Conrad. “Follow us.”

Conrad waited until Mills and Cole stepped back into the jungle before pulling you close against him. “As I saying, when we get off this island, I intend on fucking you properly. Without the help of sex pollen.” He leaned in close and nipped your ear, sending shivers down your back.

“I think I can live with that.” you responded with a smirk.


End file.
